


ὁ πρῶτος φυλάσσει τοὺς ἐπιγιγνομένους

by epsilonAbsol, OneBecomesTwo



Series: The Ravioverse [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonAbsol/pseuds/epsilonAbsol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBecomesTwo/pseuds/OneBecomesTwo
Summary: Of all the Ravios, there is one that would prefer to avoid groups of more than four people at a time. He keeps his distance, communicates via messages tied to arrows, and occasionally hides behind a magic cape to avoid contact.Don't let that, however, make you think he doesn't care about the ones that follow in his footsteps.





	ὁ πρῶτος φυλάσσει τοὺς ἐπιγιγνομένους

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Alli and I like to make new wips even though the other ones I have in progress aren't done yet.
> 
> If you don't know what Ravioverse is yet, find it [here](https://ravioverse.tumblr.com/heroes-of-lorule) and explore our lads, we love them dearly and have worked hard on them lol
> 
> Anyway, today we got some Origin content for y'all AND some Shade content so have a Twili boy! He's Proper. I love him.
> 
> As always thanks Velia for looking over my 2am writings while I was avoiding homework readings.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it and have fun u crazy kids

There were a great many things that Shade had seen since he’d left his home. He’d seen jungles full of greenery, vast deserts that stretched past the horizon, and a world just beginning to repair itself after centuries of deterioration. He’d seen the sky obscured by dark gray clouds, but also seen it at its brightest blue, with only a few white clouds scattered across it.

The most beautiful sight was, in Shade’s opinion, when the bright sun began to descend. It cast all hues of pink and red across the clouds, reminding him of the perpetual twilight that hung over Lorule, but more vibrant. This world was not home, and the Twili would never consider it such, but the hour of twilight in any of the worlds that he’d visited brought him a sense of peace that he could never find during the day or the night.

He didn’t often leave the group - the Goddess only knew what nonsense his companions might get up to in his absence - but he couldn’t help enjoying taking that sole hour for himself. Occasionally, Space joined him to watch the sun descend, allowing Shade to hide in his shadow until it was dim enough to comfortably manifest fully next to him. More often than not, however, he simply hid in the shadows of the trees as they grew longer, until he stepped out to bask in the soft, waning sunlight.

It was one particular afternoon - when Shade and his companions found themselves beside a large lake in a world unfamiliar to most of them - that the Twili first laid eyes on the Hero of Twilight, the divine beast that had helped Princess Midna reclaim her throne.

He’d heard stories about him, both from Lady Hilda _ and _ Princess Midna herself, but truly seeing him was something that he’d never thought he’d experience. The diplomatic part of Shade wished to speak with him, to acquaint himself with the hero of two realms and a personal friend of his princess; but the more sensible side reminded him that Princess Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight for a reason. She had wanted to remove the connection between Lorule and Hyrule permanently, and after the calamity that had nearly befallen _ both _ worlds, Shade couldn’t possibly blame her.

It was a blessing in disguise, then, that Shade had been hidden in Space’s shadow when the two groups met. No one seemed to notice his presence, and none of his compatriots mentioned his name - not even the ones who were actively talking to the Hylians. Perhaps he should have been offended by this, but he _ had _ made it clear to the group before that he valued privacy, so perhaps those who were not simply distracted were respecting that wish.

As the day grew long and the shadows longer still, Shade slipped away, still shrouded by his innate magic to protect himself from the brightness of the day. He appreciated the refuge that Space allowed him, but even he quickly grew tired of the many conversations around their shared campfire. He would not be able to participate in any discussion tonight anyway, not with the Hero of Twilight around, and he preferred solitude to simply being an outside observer.

The Twili failed to notice the hero turning and looking curiously in his direction as he silently left the group.

He simply wanted to find somewhere that he might be able to watch the sunset’s reflection on the lake as day turned to night, but there were very few trees at the lake’s side; There were simply several islands connected by bridges, and shorter cliffs that rose up the towering cliffs that enclosed it. Soon enough, however, he was able to find a cave that would protect him from the sun as he waited for it to set, and he released the shadows that were masking his presence.

The sunset was just as beautiful as he’d imagined. From the cave’s high position, Shade was able to see both the sky change colors and the last of the daylight sparkling on small waves. It was captivating, not to mention _ far _ more pleasant than hiding all night.

Well. Perhaps he was still doing that, but at least this allowed him some freedom to do as he pleased during that time.

Just as the last of the sunlight began fading, the moon rising in the east and growing brighter with each ray that left the world, Shade’s attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of metal clinking softly against metal. Though he was accustomed to dim light, it was still somewhat difficult to distinguish the large wolf that seemed to be following some kind of scent trail in the darkness.

In an instant, Shade faded into the shadows once again. It was all too obvious that _ this _ was the Divine Beast that had been prophesied in Twili legends for generations, the Hero of Twilight himself, and Shade could _ not _ betray his ruler’s wishes by allowing him to know that a connection between Hyrule and the realm of Twilight still remained. He stepped back, moving deeper into the cave, but was hesitant to proceed further, lest he find himself lost within. Still, the wolf only continued to come closer and closer.

Until, that is, Shade heard a bowstring being pulled taut and the shaft of an arrow sliding against the shelf, and a boy’s voice sternly ordering, “Go back to the camp, man-beast.”

The wolf growled low, seeming like he was preparing himself to attack. Shade was about to rush forward, perhaps even expose himself if it meant preventing violence, but stopped short when he saw who stood between himself and the Hero of Twilight. A boy, wearing a yellow cloak around his shoulders, aiming a red-fletched arrow directly at the Divine Wolf.

“I know what you are,” Origin began. “If I didn’t know that you came from a group of heroes, I would have put an arrow through you the moment I saw you use a demon’s magic. If you come any further, I still might.” Then, in a tone as pointed and sharp as his arrows, he repeated, “Go back to your fellows, man-beast.”

For a long, tense moment, nothing happened. The wolf simply looked the boy up and down, still baring his teeth, but the boy never wavered. His arrow remained drawn and aimed exactly at the wolf’s head, and his eyes never softened or left the wolf’s either.

But then the moment passed. The wolf backed away, keeping his eyes on the boy, waiting for the boy to lower his weapon before turning his back on him. Once the wolf was out of sight, Origin said to the air, “He’s gone now. I don’t think he’ll be coming back.”

Shade released his magic, becoming fully visible behind him. “Thank you for that,” he said, slightly surprised that the most elusive Ravio had come to his aid. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen Origin in the flesh, and none of them had been particularly… amicable. “I must say, it’s a surprise to see you at all. Might I ask what drove you to come to my aid?”

The boy simply shrugged. “It was obvious that you were hiding from him. I don’t need to know the reason why in order to know that it’d probably be for the best for him to see me instead of you.”

“I thought you didn’t care for me,” Shade asked, without judgment but an eyebrow raised curiously. “I believe you used a word for him tonight that you’ve used for me in the past.” Suddenly, Origin found his bow very interesting, studying the old, worn leather of the grip as he avoided eye contact. Shade continued, “Why not simply let him find me and allow me to face the consequences, whatever they might have been?”

Origin was quiet for a moment, but then muttered, “I’ve seen you. You haven’t hurt anyone without cause since I’ve known you.” His voice grew slightly harder, and less uncomfortable-sounding, as he said, “I _ don’t _ know the beast. I won’t let him harm one of my friends.”

Shade chuckled, “So we’re friends, are we, young one?” The boy’s face suddenly started turning red, and he seemed to be struggling to find words, and Shade’s chuckle became a genuine laugh, “Peace, peace! I only jest.” It did little to ease the redness that reached up to the boy’s ears, and Shade continued, “I have little interest in returning to our friends at camp tonight, particularly after I was nearly discovered. Would you be opposed to my company for the evening? I’d like to get reacquainted with you.”

The boy made an equivocal grunt. “I suppose that’s alright.” From one of the pouches on his belt, he retrieved a small piece of paper and scrawled something on it before tying it to the arrow he’d aimed at the wolf. Shade looked at him curiously, and when Origin noticed, he explained, “I’m telling Empyrean what happened. And that you’re here. He’ll come looking otherwise, and I don’t trust those _ other _ heroes.”

Shade simply nodded in understanding, and Origin fired. They watched as the arrowhead buried itself in the earth, shortly followed by a loud scream and several people scrambling for their weapons before Empyrean’s loud voice shouted over them, “Everyone relax! It’s just Origin.” Many of the strangers still didn’t seem entirely settled, and the Hero of Twilight seemed especially on edge, but Origin just turned to Shade and said, “Okay. Come this way. I put most of my things over here.”

The Twili did so with little hesitation. It was nice, he thought, getting this opportunity to make a new impression on Origin after he’d been so disturbed by his appearance and his magic upon their first meeting.

Now, if only he could figure out how to help the boy reconcile his _ incredibly _ similar problems with Shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably best not to ask if Tripartite or this is going to be updated next because I got skool and not even god knows what my motivation is going to look like
> 
> Anyway i hope y'all liked this new wip for some Ravio Lads


End file.
